Sexy Tori
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: What happens when Jade and Cat are alone at their department... and beer is involved? TorixCatxJade [CATORADE]. M just in case hehe


**A/N: JESUS CHRIST! A GIRL WON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING WRITER'S BLOCK! Here we go again pretty breathing thingies :D Back again with another story! Woohoo! Oh and... yeah, hehe... the story... oh whatever I'm 17! Give me a break e.e**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious... Just saying ;P**

* * *

"Fuck Cat, come on, cooperate with me" Jade moaned while she tried to push her petite girlfriend away.

Cat giggled.

"Let's play Jadey, pretty please?" Cat pouted with a seductive tone.

Jade sighed. If it wasn't for that freaking guilt-feeling she had in her gut she and Cat would already be on their bed fucking until Tori came in and joined them... But there was the problem.

Cat was so, so, _so_ drunk. She acted fifty five hundred ten thousand million times more Cat-like than when she was sober.

All this started with a simple and totally innocent question "Have you ever taste alcohol?" Oh now Jade really regretted opening her mouth. Once Cat started, Jade couldn't get her to stop. It got so bad that at one point she took the glass away from the redheaded, but when Jade came back from the kitchen she founded Cat drinking from the bottle.

Tori was gonna kill her.

Cat was a really special creature; their special creature. Cat was very sensitive to addictions from the very innocent addictions, like bibble; to the not-so-innocent once, like their usual Friday-fucking session; so Tori and Jade had both promise their selves they'd take care of her.

Now Jade was praying Tori wouldn't cross their apartment door at least until she could make Cat fall asleep.

"Kiss me Jade" Cat said with very dark eyes.

Jade had to close her eyes, bite her lower lip and focus. Cat was getting to her, which wasn't too complicate really, after all Cat was really pretty and when she started crawling and waved her hips like she was doing at the moment it drove Jade crazy.

"Cat, please, Tori is going to get home soon and she will not be happy if-"

She was interrupted by Cat's soft lips. Jade left out a low moan... Cat tasted so much like alcohol that she thought she was going to get drunk by just kissing the girl. She pulled away.

"Babe, come on, if Tori knows abou-"

Another kiss interrupted her.

"Tori is hot when she gets angry isn't she?" Cat asked while she climb on top of Jade.

Okay, now this kind of conversations couldn't be avoided by Jade.

She snickered.

"Sure she is"

"So, this isn't something bad, right?" Cat giggled.

"No- Cat, don't use your illogical logic on me please"

Cat grinded against her girlfriend's body once and Jade had to concentrate to avoid moaning.

"At least kiss me?" she asked with her infallible puppy eyes.

Jade sighed.

"Fuck it"

She grabbed Cat's face and joined their lips, their tongues fighting for dominance, and of course Cat won. Yes Cat; Jade could never resist the feeling of being over powered, though she only allowed Cat, after all it was easier to regain control with her, but Tori gave more of a fight.

"Make me cum Jadey?" Cat pleaded with her, now, very soft, low and hoarse voice.

Jade's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned. This girl drove her insane. Somehow she managed to nod.

(-)

Tori Vega had finally come out from the studio after a whole day of hard work. It was just Tuesday and the week was starting, but she was already really tired. The whole recording a Demo Album and going to collage thing was really hard, but somehow she managed. Of course, there wasn't a lot of space to feel stressed when her girlfriend wanted sex as bad as horny and virgin teenager... But yeah, that was her routine.

So now she was out of work, and since she had exams coming up, she was really looking forward to this very moment of the night: going home and fuck and be fucked. What? She was a woman with needs, needs that Jade and Cat really knew how to satisfice. Very well, may she add? So, there she was, driving home.

When the half Latina girl was closing the door, she immediately felt something was wrong. She looked around trying to find Cat running to receive her 'Tori-hug', as she called it. She did not find her. Then she waited to feel Jade's fingers running behind her back, massaging her while her lips kissed her neck, which was, oh so amazing. But it never happened.

Tori looked a little more carefully around the living room and noticed something that was a little too peculiar: beer. Okay now, she knew Jade liked to drink beer once in a while and Tori kind of like it too, though both girls were more of a 'wine-kind-of-girl'. The thing is, Jade never drunk more than two cans, or two glasses... but on the table there was an empty bottle, and it would be okay, if it weren't for the fact they had gone shopping the day before. "Okay, maybe she invited a friend or something?" she thought.

Tori walked to their room. The door was closed. She smirked at the sounds she heard on the other side. Sure thing, those too sexacholic couldn't wait for her, huh.

When she opened the door, she saw just what she expected.

"Oh my gosh, Cat!" Jade moaned.

"My, my, what we got here?" Tori asked with a smirk on her face.

"Tori!" Jade jumped from her place on the bed "Cat, stop, stop"

Cat pouted but after fighting with Jade's stronger arms, she laid next to Jade.

"Hey babe" She greeted.

"Hello" The half-latina said with a sexy-tone.

"You too?" Jade sighed "Come on, anybody that isn't drunk?!"

Tori's brain shook for a moment. Drunk? She wasn't drunk. Jade didn't seem to be drunk either, that only left…

"Please tell me you didn't" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No I didn't, she did!" Jade protested.

"Yeah sure, because Cat knows where the beer is"

"Well… That might have been me"

Tori rolled her eyes. Of course she couldn't let her girlfriends alone one minute without having consequences. She sighed. She was way too tired and stressed to discuss with her lovely girlfriend.

"Fuck it" she walked into the room, grabbed Jade's face and kissed her.

"Not fair!" Cat said.

Tori turned to her with a smile a kissed her as well.

"Shit, if I should have known, I would have gotten Cat drunk long ago…" Jade whispered from bellow Tori.

"Don't even joke about it, I'm still mad"

"Mad Tori is a Sexy Tori, right Kitty?"

"True!" Cat agreed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Hmmm... next thing I upload hopefully it'll be the next chapter for Tutors Are For Idiots :P**


End file.
